wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Generał Ienstret/Bitwa z januszami w lesie
Standardowa, siląca się na bycie wesołą, relacja z mojej gry z Wundenem. Wyszło jak zwykle, czytaj, dostałem wpierdol bo Wunden gra jebanymi primarisami, czyli pej tu łin, a ja jak ten debil zamiast nazbierać na BB albo więcej lemanów spamie gwardyjnymi konserwami w karapaksie. Miała być tutaj wyjątkowo relacja ze zdjęciami, ale że byłem pijany jak grałem, to zjebałem ostrość w aparacie i mam czarne kropki na zielono czarnej mapie, więc nie ma. Tak czy siak, było śmiesznie, zapraszam do pasty: > Bądź mną, sierżantem Fuckiem Fritzem z 4 kompanii Wundenkorpsów. Kompania taktyczno szturmowa Schneide, epicki czerwono czarny pancerz, czerwony hełm, srebrne ozdoby w tym irokez na hełmie, kunsztownie wykonany miecz energetyczny od kapitania Żygizmunda, czuj dumę w chuj. > Szybkie podsumowanie dwóch poprzednich bitew, jakie miały miejsce od czasu lądowania na Ienstretan V, a o jakich nie pisałem bo były w chuj nudne. > Ekhm... Pierwsza bitwa, Wundenwafel, miszcz zakonu, podszedł, po drodze robiąc fisting pałer glawem lemanowi, nie prymarsze kurwa, czołgowi. Koniec. > Druga bitwa, Jakieś otwarte pola, wróg napierdala w nas ze wszystkiego co ma, jesteśmy odsłonięci jak Sororitki przez eklezjarchatem... eklerkazjachatem... ekelezjachra... KURWA! Przed ich ksiundzami pedofilami! Wundenwafel podszedł. Zwycięstwo! > Słyszałem jeszcze o trzeciej bitwie gdzie nasze wengardy starły się z jakimś łorp fakery i zostały zgwałcone w dupe przez dziwną kolczatke z mackami. Było nie nosić tych szlafroków, przez które wyglądacie jak emo spedalone dark endżelsy! Wtedy po prostu by was zajebali i tyle. > Idziemy dalej, Wundenwafel kazał nam oczyścić drogę do stolicy. Nie mamy mioteł. Zgarniamy gruz butami, uformowaliśmy przed sobą zajebistą górkę. > Przed nami wyrasta las. To znaczy nie, że idziemy tak długo że wyrasta sobie na wyjebce przed nami, był tam wcześniej, no i teraz jest. Nieważne! Pijany jestem pierdole od rzeczy, zignoruj! > Skan satelitarny pokazuje zgrupwanie przeciwników, jak chuj chowają się w tym lesie. Brat Hans z motokomando wyjeżdża na szpicy sprawdzić czy faktycznie siedzą tam te ameby. > Widzimy jak z drzew napierdala w niego latarka. Jakaś taka jaśniejsza niż powinna i z większym zasięgiem, o kurwa lascannon, brat Hans dostaje na pizde z latarki, ale jeszcze się trzyma, w odpowiedzi na atak wysyła kilka hewi pestek ze swojego bolta w tych pierdolonych robin hudów. > Widzimy kilka czerwonych chmurek, coś trafiliśmy, jest dobrze. Idziemy dalej. Brat Straponus Big Benus w drednocie prowadzi natarcie, za nimi nasze puszki, to jest weterani wyklęci w termosach zaklęci z pierwszej kompanii, a za nimi my. TAK ROBIMY SOBIE Z TERMOSÓW OSOBISTYCH BULGRYNÓW, SPIERDALAJ! > Latarka strzeliła drugi raz, tym razem Hans dostał w silnik. Kurwa, jest źle. W odpowiedzi Straponus Big Benus otwiera ogień ze swojego gatlinga, słyszymy jęki godowe sarny z odstrzelonymi jajami, chyba coś trafiliśmy. Idziemy dalej. > W tym czasie na drugim skrzydle desantu dokonują trzy drużyny naszych kosiarek, to jest braci uzbrojonych w ciężkie bolcownice szturmowe i plazmy analnego unicestwienia, w sam raz na Analus Spierdolarium z jakimi walczymy. Osiemnaście serii na oddział, dobrze jest być primakurwą! > Idziemy dalej, nagle brat Straponus dostaje ciężką latarką na morde. Kurwa mać! Jakim cudem to trafia?! Jebać. > Z lasu zaczynają wybiegać dzikusy w karapaksie, jeden z nich lata... kurwa pśionik. > Nagle słyszysz komunikat na voxie, szturmowcy mówią coś o jakimś pojebanym psie z granatnikiem i dwoma mieczami łancuchowymi. Postanawiasz odstawić bimber torgadonna na dobre. > Dzikusów wybiega więcej niż Big Benus jest w stanie skosić swoim gatlingiem. Sztormowi skaczą mu pomóc, prosto pod autocannon. Okazuje się, że był tam cały czas, po prostu był tak chujowy, że go olaliście, bo nawet fabry nie był w stanie Straponusowi zadrapać. > Sztormowi napierdalają się z autocannonem, kurwy mają też granatniki, nie możesz pomóc sztormowym bo jebane mięso chowa się za drzewami. Pierdolone janusze trencz łorferu. > Brat Flamenhand z plazmówek strzelił od niechcenia w tych debili, żeby się zamknęli. Chyba trafił kogoś ważnego, bo właczyła im się wściekła macica i nakurwiają wszystkim co mają. O chuj granaty krak, dówch od flamenhanda dostało lepy na mordy i dowiedzieli się, że jak zginą to im sie płyty antygrawitacyjne wyłączają. > Flamenhand się wkurwił i wyjebał na środek, teraz ma problem bo nie wie czy woli strzelać w autocannon czy w debili co wypadli z lasu. Zjeby z lasu widzą jego plazme, srają w gacie i biorą go masowo jako cel. W tym czasie Straponus robi sobie z ich tatarek bolterowy a'la Wundenkorps w sosie z gówna obsranego gwardzisty. > Flamenhand dostał na morde i zgasł. Kolejne sztormiaki wchodza na jego miejsce i robią kolejne porcje tatara, tym razem z obstawy kanona. Jest dobrze. > Nagle zjebów z lasu pojebało. Lecą chmarą prosto pod lufy, widzimy jak psionik zaczyna się dziwnie świecić. Kurwa niedobrze. Wyrzynamy całą jego obstawe, ale chujowi się nic nie dzieje. Nagle chmury zaczynają gromadzić się nad polem bitwy, widzimy kolejne błyskawice na niebie, psionik rozdziawia gembę śliniąc się przy tym jak piwniczak na widok cycka siostry i nagle... chujnia. Zaklęcie nie pykło. Psionik wygląda jak pedofil, któremu zabrali dziecko z piaskownicy. > Sztormiaki cały czas pierdolą coś o jakimś psie, a teraz jeszcze o jakiś fetyszystach fistingu. Żygizmund każe im sie zamknąć, bo nie może się na prowadzeniu kolumny skupić. > Psionik stoi odsłonięty jak dupa horusa w domenie Slaanesh. Napierdalamy w niego wszyscy. Co do kurwy? Jebany magneto pociski na boki odrzuca! NAPIERDALAĆ DALEJ!!! > Znowu zaczyna się trząść, tym razem nie tylko morda chodzi mu na boki, tym razem chodzi cały. Jest źle. Jego oczy świecą się jak cycki Celestyny przed Klawiusem, kurwa jest bardzo źle. > ŁITNES JOR DAAAAAM!!!!.mp3 > Brat Straponus dostaje błyskawicą na morde i idzie spać. Wkurw w chuj. > NAPIERDALAĆ!!!.mp3 > Psionik zostaje zredukowany do formu zużytej podpaski dla ogrynicy. > Pierdolone janusze trencz łorferu przerzucili się na świecenie nam po oczach. O kurwa, położyli latarką puszke, KURWA TE LATARKI COŚ ROBIĄ! > Sztormiaki przestały pierdolić o psie w końcu. Mówią za to, że po drugiej stronie lasu czeka armia zenków z plazmami, wielka że japierdole. > Chuj, później się o tym pomyśli! > Puszka, za mięso, mięso za puszke, no kurwa konserwy składamy, jakby ktoś chciał wiedzieć jak wyglądały kolejne tury. > Sztormiaki w końcu się wjebały w tą dużą latarke i ją ujebały, nic nam nie świeci po oczach, jest dobrze. > Pierdolone zenki siedzą w swoim lesie i udają, że ich nie ma. Grają na zwłoke pierdoleni i tak wejdziemy. > Po jakiejś godzinie ustawiania się w końcu walka wbija w decydującą faze. Łi ar in di end gejm nał! > Kapitan wpierdala się w sam środek zjebów ustawionych przy jednym z wejść na wypizdów. > Dejawu.avi > Sztormiaki wbijają się prosto na zenków z plazmą. FIRST RANK FIRE, SECON RANK FIRE! ŁO KURWA PLAZMOWO MI W OCZACH, TYLE TEGO GÓWNA TO NAWET W MEDIA EKSPERT NIE MAJĄ! JA TU KURWA NIE CHCE UMIERAĆ! > Sztormiaki padły, drugie mówią, że pierdolą i nie idą, nie lubią grać durszlaków na polu walki. Chuj, idziemy my. > Szesnaście salw na morde plazmom, został sam dowódca, jest dobrze. Wystawiliśmy się na drużyne, której nie widzieliśmy, bo stała za zjebami mielonymi przez Żygizmunda, cała drużyna taktycznych debili w pizdu. Byli dobrym mięsem. > Gwardia dostaje wpierdol, jebane zenki dalej strzelają, kurwa zdjeli mi Lagelbauera i Keffermüllera (nie, trudniejszych na google nie było), nagle dowódce ich obrony pojebało i rzuca się na mnie z kozikiem energetycznym. Zajebał nim Pringsheima, dostał buta na morde i mieczem w jaja. Zdech. Dobrze, że zdech. > Kapitan Żygizmund docina całą reszte zjebów, jest dobrze. KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach